


Worthless

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana knows just how to push Arthur's buttons, and Arthur wishes he didn't enjoy it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the first episode. Neither Arthur nor Morgana know of their relationship to each other.
> 
> Unchanged from the version I posted in pthon.

Arthur approaches Morgana after the feast. She smirks at him but lets him link their arms and lead her back to her chambers.

"You were quite lucky," she says when they are almost to her door. "If that servant hadn't been there, you would have been killed."

Morgana knows full well how her words will affect him, yet Arthur can't help his reaction. His voice turns gruff. "I would have dodged either way. I _am_ a trained knight. The best knight in all of Camelot."

"If all of our knights need saving from servant boys, then I fear for Camelot's safety!" 

Her mocking infuriates Arthur, heats his face and makes him feel unworthy, but still he takes care when he grips her arm and forces her into her chambers. He shuts the door behind him, and Morgana procures the key to lock it.

"Must you antagonize me every time?" Arthur asks when she turns to face him.

Morgana wraps her arms around his neck. "If you are looking for a docile, obedient woman, there are many simpering ladies still by the feast hall, waiting for their chance to snag the great Prince Arthur."

They both know that Arthur does not want a docile, obedient woman. Her words excite him the way nothing else can, and every humiliating word she throws at him causes his cock to twitch. In public, he lashes out, because he cannot have the world know that the Prince of Camelot enjoys being mocked by a woman.

Here, in private, he lets Morgana lead him to the bed. She pushes him down onto it and lies next to him, her elegant fingers undoing the string on his breeches. Arthur groans when his cock is given freedom, and Morgana laughs. 

"Were you hiding that the entire time? After that servant saved you, were you thinking about how useless you are? How Uther watched you get rescued by a mere commoner?" She accentuates her words with feather light touches, and it shouldn't be this arousing to him, but he can't help it, he wants _more_.

Arthur reaches out and pushes the fabric of her dress aside, so that one breast is exposed, and begins twirling his thumb over her nipple. Morgana hmms in approval and her hand on his cock stutters for a second, giving him firmer contact, but then she moves her hands away altogether.

"I'm not sure you even deserve any of this. Mayhap I should be rewarding that servant! He did, after all, single-handedly save Camelot, all while the Prince lay around doing nothing!"

The thought is disgusting and appealing all at once. He doesn't want to see Morgana with anybody so beneath her station, but the servant was pale and dark-haired, just like Morgana, and Arthur can imagine how beautiful they would look together. "Make me watch," he blurts out, and he's unsure if he meant to say that out loud or not.

Morgana's smile widens. "Of course I would. I would have you sit on that chair, right over there, and tie you-- no. You would have to sit there and watch of your own volition, and know that no matter how much you wanted it, you'd never come even close to equal to a simple servant."

She sits up and pulls her dress up past her thighs, giving Arthur a clear view of her cunt. He stares, mesmerized by her, until she clears her throat and says, "Well? Get on with it. It's about the only thing you can do right."

Arthur scrambles to obey. He breathes in deeply, enjoying the scent of her musk, but her hand on the back of his head urges him forward. He licks and sucks, concentrating on that small bud she taught him about. He remembers the first time, when she told him that he was _terrible_ , because he didn't yet know how to give a woman pleasure, and even those insults made him hard.

Morgana is pleased now though, because her words have lost coherency. He pushes one finger inside her and wishes that could be his dick, with her walls pulsating around him. He increases the pressure, curls his fingers and licks until she is gasping and shuddering.

Once she stills, she pushes him away. "Finish yourself," she says, and Arthur begins to stroke himself. Morgana knows that he prefers it like this, that he doesn't want a hint of kindness.

He spills all over himself, ashamed at how much he enjoys being worthless.


End file.
